Sutil & Fatal Capítulo Final online
by Ana Hel Black
Summary: Cada um cumpre o destino que lhe cumpre. E deseja o destino que deseja. Nem cumpre o que deseja. Nem deseja o que cumpre. Cumpramos o que somos. Nada mais nos é dado." Fernando Pessoa ***b2***
1. Primeiro

"_Cada um cumpre o destino que lhe cumpre.  
E deseja o destino que deseja.  
Nem cumpre o que deseja.  
Nem deseja o que cumpre._

_cumpramos o que somos.  
Nada mais nos é dado_."

-Fernando Pessoa-

* * *

A fogueira crepitava, jogando na noite um punhado de novas estrelinhas. Era uma noite de primavera e alguns garotos e garotas de Hogwarts aproveitavam para fazer um lual na beira do Lago Negro. Embora chegassem notícias cada vez mais funestas "lá de fora", pareciam vir de um mundo paralelo ao castelo, ou muito distante, simplesmente por que o prenúncio das férias, o fim dos exames e o clima agradável envolviam todos numa doce letargia mágica. Sirius Black, então com treze anos, era um dos meninos em torno da fogueira, junto com ele, afora seus três melhores amigos (Rabicho, Aluado e Pontas) havia alunos de todas as casas, sem exceção, a maioria do terceiro ano e todos meio petulantes e cheios de si, como em geral são meninos e meninas de treze anos. O garoto tirou dos olhos a franja negra, num gesto displicente que fazia as garotas darem risinhos assanhados e puxou um velho violão das mãos de um garoto de cabelos repicados.

- Já teve sua chance, Bones! - disse Sirius, rindo.

- De que? - perguntou o garoto.

- De provar que não sabe tocar. - respondeu uma garota de longos cabelos negros, que acabara de chegar e sentara no "lado sonserino" da roda, oposto aos grifinórios. Os garotos riram e a menina pareceu ficar satisfeita com o efeito de sua chegada. Sirius esperou que os colegas parassem de rir, então disse, num tom meio solene:

- Olá Bellatrix, você chegou bem na hora de ouvir uma música que eu compus!

Fazendo um ar zombeteiro, a menina estreitou os olhos para o primo:

- Então estamos diante de uma façanha? Mas veja bem Sirius, Maldições Imperdoáveis são ilegais!

Sirius nem sequer corou quando os sonserinos e alguns outros riram. Simplesmente encarou a prima e dedilhou o violão. Ela teve a impressão de vê-lo sussurrar "È para você."

_**"Oi linda  
Bella che fa?  
Bonita, bonita que tal?  
But belle  
Je ne comprend pas francais  
So you'll have to speak to me  
Some other way"**_

A fogueira já estava quase no fim quando irrompeu uma discussão entre os adolescentes. Sirius adorava uma briga, mas resolveu sair de fininho, ao ver que seus amigos estavam fazendo o mesmo. Tinham uma técnica: se fosse haver confusão, se dispersavam e iam procurar cada um por um "álibi" convincente. Fazer o que, mas insistam em sempre culpar os marotos por tudo que acontecia.

Ao passar por uma tapeçaria no terceiro andar, Sirius ouviu uma voz o chamar. Não surprendeu-se em encontrar os olhos azuis escuros de Bellatrix. Ela estava sentada sob a tapeçaria, com um ar um tanto impaciente. Sirius sentou ao lado dela. Não perguntou o que acontecera. Ela falaria quando quisesse. A tapeçaria do terceiro andar lhes servia de esconderijo, sempre iam lá quando queriam lembrar da infância. Nem fora tão distante assim, mas lhes fora tirada antes que dessem conta de si mesmos. Lá não lembravam nem da rixa travada desde que Sirius fora selecionado para a Grifinória. Sob a tapeçaria construíram um refúgio, onde podiam apenas ficar juntos, como quando eram bem pequenos. Bella aproximou-se do primo, encostando o ombro esquerdo no ombro direito dele. Viviam brigando, mas quando era necessário, talvez por conta do sangue Black, entendiam-se perfeitamente bem. Tirou do bolso das vestes um pergaminho amassado, cuja mensagem era quase ilegível sob a luz de duas varinhas.

-É uma carta de sua mãe - ela explicou - Está confirmando meu noivado com _ele._

- Mas você não vai aceitar né? - perguntou Sirius, brincando com uma mecha de cabelo da garota.

Bella levantou de um salto, empurrando a tapeçaria longe. Sirius levantou logo atrás dela. Estava claro o quanto ela estava aborrecida. O garoto aproximou-se da prima:

- Você não vai obedecer, vai?

- Por acaso tem outro jeito? - Ela o encarou com uma expressão ameaçadora. Bella sempre fora boa em ameaçar, o que, misturado a pouca idade, lhe deixava assustadora - E há muita coisa em jogo!

- Eles dizem que há! Para vender você mais fácil - Sem pensar, Sirius puxou Bellatrix pela cintura e colou os lábios sobre os dela.

_**Sell the kids for food  
Weather changes moods  
Spring is here again  
Reproductive glands**_

Bella tentou se desvencilhar, mas quando sentiu os braços do primo entrelaçados em sua cintura, tudo que consegui foi passar os braço em torno do pescoço dele. Sirius beijava mal, tentava controlar-se, inutilmente. Sirius beijava muito mal, maravilhosamente mal... Bellatrix odiou saber que toda vez que beijasse, cada beijo remeteria a esse primeiro sob uma tapeçaria suja e odiou mais ainda o fato de adorar ter total noção disso. E Sirius... Sirius apenas ia, com toda a passionalidade do garoto que acabou de descobrir o novo, mas sem saber seu significado...

_**He's the one who likes  
All the pretty songs and he  
Likes to sing along and he  
Likes to shoot his gun but he  
Don't know what it means  
Don't know what it means  
And I say Yeah**_

_Disseram que o tempo muda os modos... Assim como a primavera vem, faz as plantas e as crianças florescerem, então vai-se e chega o verão, queimando, incinerando o que houver pelo caminho, mas foi num dia de outono, tanto no calendário, quanto na vida, que Sirius Black encontrou, no meio das tralhas que atulhavam o sótão de sua velha casa (se é que aquela casa um dia foi sua) no Largo Grimmauld uma velha caixa de sapato selada com a cola trouxa mais ordinária do mundo. _

_Fora Andrômeda que insistira com aquela idéia... "Cápsula do Milênio" ou algo assim. Ela começara a falar e falar e quando Sirius percebeu estava ajudando a prima a guardar lembranças "para a posteridade". Abriu a caixa, embora estivesse longe do novo milênio era bem provável que se não o fizesse, ninguém mais o faria e Andie sentiria-se muito desapontada. _

_- Veja só... – disse Sirius. Bicuço, o único ouvinte, estalou o bico, como se estivesse entendendo. O homem suspirou e espalhou pelo chão os recortes de papel e fotos envelhecidas. Pegou um pedaço de pergaminho um tanto rasgado. Reconheceu a própria letra. Era a letra de uma música que compôs aos treze anos. Lembrou da noite que "apresentou ao mundo" a canção. Nunca soube se ela havia gostado. Se bem que não precisaria ouvir para ter certeza... Suspirou novamente, encarando o pedaço de céu cinzento visível através do vitrô circular do sótão. Na verdade, nunca tivera realmente certeza. Aquele dia, quando tinha treze anos fora a ultima vez que conversara realmente com Bellatrix. O que houve depois era tão irreal que nem os dementadores conseguiram roubar-lhe._

_No meio dos papéis encontrou uma notícia da "Coluna Social". "A família Black mostra que ainda é a mesma. Depois de anos de anos de espera, abre seus portais para o que pode ser o maior baile da década." _

Era dia de baile na mansão Black.

A casa estava tão iluminada que quem a olhasse pensaria ter a vista turva. Luminosos orbes prateados flutuavam por todos os cômodos e os lustres de cristal brilhavam com toda sua magnitude. Uma música alegrinha, que soava com a intensidade de um sorriso de miss espalhava-se pelos "tantocentos" convidados enfiados nas suas melhores vestes de gala, todos sorrindo tão falso quanto os cristais do lustre. Qual seria a razão de tanta pompa, tanto aparato? Não havia o menor motivo para o que os tablóides chamavam de "o maior baile da década", talvez Cassiopéia Black, a matriarca, só quisesse mostrar que a eminente crise sequer resvalava na família. "Crise?" a menor menção a essa palavra fazia a música tocar mais alta, abafando as conversinhas incomodas.

Poderia dizer que foi um baile divertido, que os vestidos estavam lindos e acabar por aqui, mas nem todos os corações ali presentes pulsavam no mesmo ritmo da música chata. Bellatrix, a sobrinha da matriarca, não agüentava mais toda aquela luz nos seus olhos e entre um flash e outro, imaginava quando aquilo acabaria. Bella tinha quase dezesseis anos e fazia jus ao nome, com olhos enormes e longos cabelos negros, meio lisos, meio cacheados, branca e longilínea, ficava longe do desajeitamento típico da idade. E apesar da pouca idade, já era noiva de um Lestrange, muito mais velho e muito, muito rico. Não que isso significasse alguma coisa para a garota, na verdade, não significava nada, pois ela mal conhecia o noivo, sendo que só o via nas férias, e raramente, o que decididamente não lamentava. Correndo os olhos por todo o salão, Bella achou que se sumisse por uns minutos, ninguém iria reparar. E se reparassem, azar, não queria ficar cega com essas malditas luzes!

Dois minutos depois, Bella entrava na sacada da biblioteca, o único lugar sem qualquer decoração festiva. Piscou algumas vezes, os olhos ardendo por causa de todas aquelas lâmpadas, então arrancou as sandálias de salto altíssimo e sentou no chão, massageando os pés. Sempre preferira usar coturnos a essas sandálias desconfortáveis. O vento gelado da noite bateu em seu rosto, convidando-a a esquecer do baile por um momento, ínfimo que fosse.

_Era só mais um baile, eles diziam. Eu diria que se tratava de um total desperdício de tempo. Mas o que era a minha opinião? "Eu, Sirius Black um moleque de dezesseis anos revoltado, que "não honrava a família" e nem o nome que tinha". Como se eu me importasse! Percorri o salão hiper-iluminado com o olhar e quando me certifiquei que não estava sendo vigiado (diga-se mamãe) puxei para dentro da capa uma garrafa de champanhe e peguei uma das taças sobre a mesa próxima às escadas. Escapei da festa o mais rápido possível, andando em passos apressados até a sacada da biblioteca, de acordo com meus cálculos, o único lugar que não havia essas luzes irritantes! __  
_

Ao ouvir um 'clique', Bella abriu os olhos e pôs-se de pé muito rápido. Não registrou a entrada de Sirius por alguns momentos, então viu o primo se esgueirando pela porta, com uma garrafa debaixo braço e a cara mais lavada do mundo. Estava evitando falar com ele desde que tinham treze anos e cada ano que passava ele ficava mais chato e mais convencido de "que ótimo é ser rebelde". Assim que Sirius a viu, ela endireitou o corpo e esboçou um sorriso cínico.

_**We can have some more  
Nature is a whore  
Bruises on the fruit  
Tender age in bloom...**_

- Olá "Belláaatricks"! - disse Sirius, numa voz de falsete bem debochada. Ergueu a garrafa - Quer champanhe?

"Ele adora ser engraçadinho" Bella pensou, enquanto o primo passava por ela e ia sentando, todo displicente, no parapeito de mármore da sacada. A garota levantou, também sentando no parapeito.

- Com licença, mas como você vai sentando aqui assim?

_Eu olhei por cima do ombro, procurando um terceiro invisível. Bellatrix estreitou os olhos. Adorava irritá-la, até ela puxar a varinha e ameaçar me azarar. Ela nunca me azarava e se tentasse, eu estaria esperando. Soltei uma risadinha marota, enquanto minha indignada prima cruzava as pernas e braços, me olhando feio._

A única coisa sensata que Bella poderia fazer era levantar e ir embora. Só que aí ela se daria por vencida e Blacks jamais se dão por vencidos. Encarou o primo. Os olhos azuis escuros impactaram com os cor-de-gelo.

_**Eu vi quando você me viu.**_

_Ledo erro, mas não perderíamos a pose tão rápido. Se por um segundo o 'obliviate' vacilou, foi tempo suficiente para desviarmos o olhar e Bella dizer, o nariz empinado:_

_- E aí? Não ofereceu champangne?_

_- Ah, sim! – eu respondi, num falso tom empolado. Enchi a taça e passei a ela. Bebemos. Ela na taça, eu no gargalo da garrafa. Não falamos nada por alguns momentos, talvez nem fosse falta de assunto, simplesmente achávamos que não havia nada – de agradável – para ser dito um ao outro. A musiquinha irritante do baile chegava abafada até nós._

_- Champangne sempre faz bolinhas no meu nariz... – Bella comentou, estranhamente distraída._

_- É sim – respondi. O que será que tem nesse champangne? Olhei para o céu coberto de estrelas. Toda a 'família' faiscava um tantinho turva. Percebi que a música havia parado – Acho que já vai começar a valsa..._

_Bellatrix teve um sobressalto. A taça escorregou de sua mão e espatifou-se lá embaixo, no chão cinzento da rua._

- Merlin! – Bellatrix saltou do parapeito da sacada para o mezanino. Sentia-se ligeiramente tonta. Apressou-se em procurar as sandálias. Era só o que lhe faltava! Perder a valsa por causa do Sirius! Ela havia prometido que estaria lá. Não prometido realmente, mas estava assim convencionado. Se perdesse a valsa...

- Vai dançar com quem? – perguntou Sirius, também descendo do mezanino, observando atentamente a prima calçar as sandálias de agulha.

- Você sabe com quem! – ela respondeu, mal-humorada. Por convenção, nunca citava Lestrange nas raras vezes que conversava com Sirius; em geral usava um "ele" dito cinicamente, entre-dentes. Certificando-se que as sandálias estavam firmes, Bella levantou-se muito rápido, o "champanhe" subindo mais rápido ainda. Os olhos dela e Sirius se cruzaram.

_**Seus olhos pousaram nos meus num  
arrepio sutil.**_

_Simplesmente não consegui desviar o olhar, e ela também não. Deveras assustador. A proximidade e as respirações se chocando. _

_**Eu vi, pois é, eu reparei, você me tirou pra dançar sem nunca  
sair do lugar.**_

Isso não podia acontecer! Não de novo! Era o que ocorria a Bellatrix. Aí ela sentiu uma pressão quente sobre a cintura. Mal conseguia pensar, mal conseguia mover-se um milímetro que fosse.

_**Sem botar os pés no chão, sem música pra acompanhar. **_

_Não havia a música do baile,_ nem as luzes, _nem as pessoas, _nem os flashes. _Não havia nada, só nós, imóveis, na nossa valsa estática, as almas em inércia... _Assustador.

_**Foi só por um segundo, todo o tempo do mundo.**_

_Bellatrix se afastou, andando ligeira até a porta. Era um sinal, não resolveríamos isso nem agora, nem nunca mais..._

_**E o mundo todo se  
perdeu...**_

Ela lançou um último olhar ao primo, antes de sumir pelo aro luminoso que era a porta da biblioteca. _Ou será que não?_

_**Ficou só você e eu.**_


	2. Segundo

As duas crianças sentaram-se comportadamente no sofá da sala. Foram necessários dois sicles, um para cada um, para que ficassem quietos e posassem para a foto. O tio Alphard tentava enquadrá-los com a câmera, achando muita graça na postura de ambos: o garotinho cruzara os braços e encostara-se ao canto do sofá, todo empertigado, como se não quisesse, de jeito nenhum, estar ali. Já a menininha simplesmente sorria, um esboço de desdém brincando nos lábios, e fazia pose, fingindo ser a mulher que um dia seria. Alphard achava muita graça nos sobrinhos serem tão parecidos fisicamente e, mesmo sendo crianças, terem personalidades tão diferentes. Se bem que fora juntos que resolveram que só posariam "mediante pagamento". Alphard balançou a cabeça, rindo, e tirou as fotos. Ia para o álbum de família. Ás vezes Alphard perguntava-se a si mesmo se os Black eram realmente uma família. Então Sirius jogou uma das pesadas almofadas no rosto da prima. Bella estreitou os olhos e pulou para cima dele. Embolados, os dois caíram no chão e Alphard correu para separá-los, imaginando se a isso significava "sim" ou "não".

--§§§--

_O vidro do porta-retratos espatifou-se em mil pedacinhos brilhantes. Afastando-se da prateleira cheia de caixas, Sirius pegou a foto caída entre os cacos de vidro. Estava quase apagada, os retratados mal se mexiam! Viu a si próprio, com uns oito anos, abraçando Bellatrix. Ambos tinham os cabelos amassados e mantinham expressões mal-humoradas, como se tivessem sido obrigados a serem "bonzinhos". Sirius amassou a fotografia. Olhou em volta, passando os dedos pelos cabelos compridos e mal penteados. Odiava aquela casa, sobretudo pelas lembranças que lhe traziam. Detestava essas memórias que planavam feito fantasmas pelos corredores. Queria esquecê-las, mas como a pesada camada de poeira que cobria o chão, elas não sumiriam tão fácil. Todos os objetos da casa, quadros e esculturas, pareciam impregnados de passado. _

_**Sheets of empty canvas**__  
Várias telas vazias  
__**Untouched sheets of clay...**__  
Peças de barro intocadas…  
__**Were laid spread out before me**__  
Dispostas diante de mim  
__**As her body once did. **__  
Como o corpo dela um dia esteve_

Já era alta madrugada quando os elfos domésticos varriam o que sobrara do baile na mansão Black. Não haviam mais nem convidados nem anfitriões. Até a iluminação exorbitante já se apagara. Somente os empregados... Varrendo o salão... _E quem iria se importar?_ Sirius riu, estava sentado no topo da escadaria principal, os botões da camisa abertos, duas ou três garrafas daquele _champanhe_ "acomodadas" ao seu lado. Fins de festa podiam ser bastante proveitosos... O garoto riu de novo. Um dos elfos se sobressaltou com o riso estridente do "patrãozinho", mas continuou a trabalhar freneticamente.

- Hei?! – Sirius falou para o elfo – Nós somos só um bando de idiotas! Não precisam nos obedecer!

O elfo afastou-se rapidamente, levando algumas garrafas vazias consigo. O garoto riu e recostou-se no corrimão. A casa dos Black ficava extremamente agradável depois das duas da manhã e umas taças a mais. Sirius pegou a garrafa mais próxima e levou aos lábios. Haviam até fantasmas avermelhados flutuando no topo da escadaria...

Bellatrix, ainda com o vestido de tule vermelho sangue do baile, desceu o lance de degraus até o primo. Assim que ela se aproximou, ele afastou a garrafa de perto da boca.

- Você de novo Bellatrix? O que m...?

A garota largou-se no mesmo degrau que Sirius estava, pegou uma das garrafas e sorveu um longo gole, um longo suspiro saindo por suas narinas. Bellatrix pousou a garrafa, que virou. O vapor etílico do champanhe espalhando-se pelo ar enquanto o líquido infiltrava-se pelo carpete negro.

_O carpete negro do hall do Ministério da Magia estava intacto, ninguém imaginaria que passaram por lá um grupo de adolescentes em uma insana missão de resgate e, logo depois, uma horda de comensais da Morte sanguinários. Sirius desceu os degraus até o saguão. Seus olhos cansados percorreram todo o ambiente. Não havia mesmo qualquer sinal de luta. _

_- Devem estar lá embaixo! – disse Lupin, apreensivo. _

_Todos andaram rapidamente em direção aos elevadores, dentro das dependências do ministério não era permitido aparatar. Tac-tac-tac. A perna de Alastor Moody ecoava secamente no assoalho. Estava tudo muito silenciosa, perigosamente silencioso. As engrenagens do elevador rangeram barulhentas. Tonks murmurou um palavrão. Podia ter qualquer coisa lá embaixo, se Snape falara a verdade. Dumbledore podia dizer o que quisesse, Sirius jamais confiaria naquele ranhoso. Com um baque, o elevador parou no saguão. Sirius não ouviu o que a voz calma e metálica dizia. Seu lado canino, repentinamente aguçado, farejara um cheiro diferente e conhecido no ar. Desejou estar completamente enganado, mas sabia que iria reconhecer aquele perfume até o fim de seus dias. _

--§§§--

Bella e Sirius entraram, pé-ante-pé, no quarto da mãe do garoto. Naquela época tinham pouco mais que dez anos e a mansão Black ficava cada vez mais entediante e apertada, ainda mais diante à premissa de irem para Hogwarts – tantas histórias que lhes contavam sobre lá... – Mas de alguma forma tinham que gastar o tempo de espera e entrar em um cômodo da casa que lhes era proibido parecia ser uma ótima idéia – talvez bem melhor que ter deixado Ciça e Régulo vigiando no corredor.

Era um quarto sombrio, quase tão sombrio quanto a própria dona. As pesadas cortinas de veludo verde escuro estavam cerradas, um tímido halo de luz branca emoldurando a janela ampla. Todos os móveis eram negros e tão pesados quanto as cortinas, todas as maçanetas, feitas de níquel, mas banhadas em prata, tinham a forma de cães ferozes com as mandíbulas arreganhadas, dentes afiados à mostra. Até o ar parecia mais pesado, mais rarefeito. Bella deu um passo em direção ao primo, agarrando com força o pulso dele. De certa forma, era como estar na casa assombrada de um parque de diversões. Sirius murmurou para a garota:

- Está com medo? Quer ir embora?

Bella largou o pulso do primo e respondeu:

- Medo, eu? Eu não tenho medo de nada, entendeu?

Sirius sorriu cinicamente, o quão cínico um garoto de onze anos poderia ser.

- Então, você não vai ter medo se tiver uma criatura debaixo da cama?

Bella revirou os olhos:

- Não tem nada debaixo da cama de sua mãe, Sirius!

- Então eu vou lá embaixo olhar, 'tá?

A garota deu de ombros e caminhou em direção à penteadeira cheia de frascos e caixinhas de madeira. Pelo enorme espelho da tia, viu Sirius mergulhar para baixo da cama, simulando um luta silenciosa com um inimigo invisível. Ela revirou os olhos novamente. _Meninos..._ Começou, então, uma análise atenta a tudo que havia sobre a penteadeira: jóias caras, maquilagem, bibelôs de porcelana feissímos, perfumes de luxo, escova, pente... Abriu uma por uma todas as gavetas. Na última havia uma caixinha retangular menor que as outras, pegou e foi sentar-se na beirada da cama. – A voz de Sirius, bastante abafada, disse algo que soava como "sai dai!" – Era uma caixinha muito simples, mas estava selada e isso atiçou bastante a curiosidade da menina – Alguma coisa bateu no estrato da cama, provocando um estalo seco – Bella passou os dedos pelo tampo da caixa, tinha um entalhe de marfim, parecia uma fada com asas de libélula, algum tipo de tranca estilizada – Sirius chutou o estrato pela segunda vez – Ignorando-o, a garota levantou-se e foi até a penteadeira procurar entre os porta-jóias, sabia que tinha visto... – O estrato rangeu perigosamente. Sirius parou de chutá-lo – Com um sorriso de triunfo, a garota levou a pequena chave, também de marfim, até uma fenda no entalhe. Encaixava perfeitamente! – Como Sirius estava quieto! – Então os pensamentos da garota voaram até Ciça e Régulo, estariam eles realmente vigiando? Se a tia Cassiopéia chegasse de repente... Bellatrix sacudiu a cabeça e voltou a atenção para a caixinha segura em sua mão. Era mesmo a chave certa, a tampa soltou com um estalo. O rosto de Sirius apareceu por entre a barra de tecido em torno da cama.

- O que você...?

- Shiu! – fez Bellatrix, indo até o primo e sentando no chão, ao lado dele. Então ela pôs a caixinha aberta entre os dois.

Dentro dela havia um frasquinho de vidro abaulado, um pouco menor que um pomo de ouro e com um borrifador coberto de minúsculas contas brancas. Muito solene, Bella pegou-o e agitou-o levemente. O líquido esverdeado contido no interior do vidro tremeu, reluzindo sobre a iluminação fraca.

- Será que é perfume? – ela murmurou, girando o frasco nos dedos.

- Duvido! Deve ser veneno... Passa aí para ver o que acontece!

Bella estreitou os olhos para o primo.

- E se for mesmo veneno?

- Não faltarei ao seu enterro!

A garota contraiu ainda mais as feições, então espirrou uma boa dose do líquido no primo. Sirius começou a tossir e se agitar, como se estivesse engasgando. Rolou para debaixo da cama, chutando o estrato.

- Sirius? – Bella murmurou, querendo gritar. _E se for mesmo veneno?_ entrou também debaixo da cama, chamando novamente o primo, um breu sem fim impedindo-a de enxergá-lo.

Alguma coisa pesada caiu sobre as costas dela, prensando-a no chão. Sirius matava-se em risadinhas silenciosas.

- Sai de cima de mim, seu besta! – Bella grunhiu, o coração ainda disparado por causa do susto. Ainda rindo, Sirius escorregou para o lado da prima.

- Isso foi por ter jogado perfume de menina em mim!

- Perfume? Tem certeza? – ela perguntou, agora conseguindo divisar o primo na escuridão. Até que não era tão ruim lá embaixo, na verdade, talvez por causa do carpete felpudo, era bem quentinho e confortável.

- Estou vivo, não estou? – pegou o frasco das mãos dela – Dá aqui, eu espirro em você!

Como se estivesse em um ritual muito especial, Bellatrix curvou lentamente a cabeça sobre o ombro e afastou a longa trança negra, deixando o pescoço livre para que o primo borrifasse o perfume.

Ela estremeceu quando o líquido gelado atingiu sua pele, mas logo foi substituído por uma sensação estranha, o cheiro de almíscar e ervas desconhecidas invadindo suas narinas. Olhou para Sirius, ele estava sorrindo:

- Você gostou, né? Acho que minha mãe nunca usou... E, sabe?

- O que?

- Esse frasco é muito pequeno, aposto que esse perfume não vai sair nunca!

- Que bobagem... – uma lufada de luz os atingiu. Com uma expressão irada, os olhos saltados de Cassiopéia Black iam do filho para a sobrinha.

_Com um longo suspiro Sirius guardou o vidrinho vazio na "Cápsula do Tempo" de Andrômeda. Ele não estava de todo errado, Bellatrix jamais precisou de nenhum outro perfume. Logo em seguida, lembrou-se de sua mãe, do olhar irado que ela dirigira ao filho e à sobrinha. Naquela época Sirius achara que fora por terem invadido o quarto da matriarca os três dias de castigo dos quais Bella cumpriu um e ele cinco. Muito tempo depois é que percebera... Ela jamais sequer abrira o perfume! Talvez estivesse guardando a séculos, talvez antes até de se casar! Se fosse isso... Todo aquele rancor, o ódio desmotivado que nutria pelo primogênito... Quem sabe se a mesma pessoa que lhe dera o perfume, também não lhe dera um filho? _

_Se fosse isso, pensou Sirius, se fosse realmente isso... Até poderia entendê-la um dia, quem sabe? Mas nunca a perdoaria por tentar fazê-lo pagar pelos erros que achava ter cometido. Os mesmos erros que o afastaram de Bellatrix. Ouvira falar que há muito tempo os Black foram amaldiçoados a jamais poderem amar... A mansão imunda fazia-lhe lembrar-se disso, o tempo todo, a cada segundo, num encadeamento sinistro de reminiscências, uma tortura mental bem pior que as celas abertas de Azkaban. O desejo de deixar a alma ir-se cada vez mais forte... _

_Como se lesse os pensamentos do dono Bicuço, o hipogrifo, pateou o chão impacientemente. Sirius sorriu para o animal. Estava certo. Quantas coisas a serem feitas... Uma batalha de proporções épicas estava por vir e havia um afilhado que precisava muito do padrinho. _

_Puxou novamente a caixa de papelão. No meio das fotos que Andie guardara havia uma dos jardins de Hogwarts. Na foto Tiago prostara-se próximo de uma Lily distraída e depois contara a todos que fora a foto de "estréia" do mais novo "casal do sexto ano". Tiago ganhou uma semana na ala hospitalar por conta disso, e Lílian a primeira detenção, por ter azarado um aluno "indefeso". Atrás da carta, Sirius reconheceu a própria letra: "Você consegue, irmão – jun./77" É, você consegue... _

_Sem bater na porta o velho elfo doméstico Monstro, adentrou pelo quarto que fora de Cassiopéia fazendo uma profunda reverência. "Severus Snape deseja falar com o patrão." Anunciou e saiu depressa, resmungando impropérios. Tão depressa quanto a criatura, Sirius levantou-se, atravessou o corredor e desceu as escadas. A súbita "visita" de Snape lhe intrigara tanto que ignorou a lembrança que os degraus lhe traziam... __  
_  
Eu fiquei encarando Bellatrix por um bom tempo. Encarando não, pois os olhos dela, contornados pela maquiagem borrada, estavam muito distantes dos meus, fixos na porta de madeira negra por onde os elfos saiam, carregando os restos da festa.

-Você... Está bem? Bella? – perguntei, ciente que era uma pergunta estúpida.

Bella virou lentamente o rosto para mim, os cabelos negros em desalinho caindo-lhe sobre os olhos. Era _óbvio_ que não estava nada bem.

- Você acha... – ela começou a dizer, a voz um tanto vacilante. Não, Bellatrix jamais vacilava, talvez tivéssemos _só_ bebido demais. – que estou errada?

- Errada? Quer dizer...?

Procurei os olhos de minha prima, mas a todo custo ela me evitava. Sabíamos o que podia acontecer e que não seria culpa de bebida alguma, por mais que insistisse nisso.

- Errada, sabe? Em relação aos Black e a tudo o mais! – ela agitou os braços, num gesto de abrangência. – E se for um erro apoiar o...

- Convicções abaladas, prima? – interrompi, meio maldoso. Ela não podia estar dizendo...! Não, só podia ser o champanhe. _É claro que era... _

Bellatrix estreitou os olhos, me encarando de repente, como se já não tivesse mais importância:

- Não. Só que... – ela afastou uma mecha negra caída por entre os olhos e esticou o braço para erguer a garrafa emborcada sob seus pés. Tomou mais um gole do que restara, então passou para mim. Bebi também. Aproximei-me, ela se afastou. Nossa velha mania de dançar com os mínimos gestos. Bella mordiscou os lábios finos e continuou a falar – Por que você tem que... – a voz dela foi morrendo enquanto pronunciava as últimas palavras – Me fazer ter duvidas?

_**Oh all five horizons**__  
Os cinco horizontes  
__**Revolved around her soul**__  
Giraram ao redor de sua alma  
__**As the earth to the sun**__  
Como a Terra gira ao redor do sol _

Em um segundo, uma palavra... No segundo seguinte Bellatrix estava bebendo champanhe dos lábios de Sirius. Simplesmente não sabiam quem começara, e nem quando haveriam de parar. Bellatrix sentiu o tule vermelho escorregar por seu corpo, as caricías do primo e o álcool inebriando seus pensamentos. Sirius ainda beijava mal e muito, muito melhor. _Passionalidade...? _Ela riu-se, as mãos tateando as costas do primo, trazendo-o para cima de si.

_De qualquer forma, eu apreciava amar minha prima, minha pátria, linda, pele branca, cabelo negro, tule vermelho. Mesmo sendo única e última (malditas palavras) Era fatal: eu amava-a e a agradecia por deixar-me amá-la. Ela também me agredecia, à maneira dela, os olhos cerrados e uma bolinha de cuspe no canto da boca... _

- Você sabe que isso não foi nada certo, não sabe Sirius?

- Sei... Que foi você que apareceu aqui – Sirius acariciou os cabelos da garota apoiada ao peito dele – Me procurando...

- Eu não estava te procurando... Você é que estava em meu caminho.

- É engraçado como isso sempre acontece, não é? – ele ironizou, enrolando uma mecha negra entre os dedos. _Desde pequeno sempre achara o cabelo de Bellatrix fascinante _

- Talvez seja – os dedos brancos de Bella percorriam os braços fortes do primo. Conversar com ele era sempre tão _estranho_.

- Podíamos fazer assim, então: da próxima vez que eu entrar em seu caminho, você acaba comigo.

- Fácil assim? – ela procurou os olhos dele, um sorriso malicioso brincando nos lábios.

- Nem tanto. – ele sorriu de volta e a beijou tenramente.

_**Now the air I tasted and breathed **__  
Agora o ar que provei e respirei  
__**Has taken a turn **__  
Mudou de rumo  
__**Oh and all I taught her was everything**__  
Tudo que a ensinei, era tudo  
__**Oh I know she gave me all that she wore **__  
Eu sei, ela me entregou tudo o que podia _

_As portas do elevador do ministério da Magia abriram-se ruidosamente, exibindo o corredor escuro. Mais uma vez, Sirius aspirou o ar, farejando. Não havia errado, ela realmente estava lá. Abanou a cabeça. Não queria pensar nisso. Agora o importante era garantir que seu afilhado e os amigos dele saíssem vivos do Ministério. Tentou concentrar-se nisso, ao menos estava longe da maldita casa. _

_- Sirius? Tudo certo? – a filha de Andrômeda encarava o primo, ligeiramente preocupada. Ele parecia estranho desde que saíram da mansão Black. _

_- Por aqui! – disse Olho-Tonto, os dois olhos, o normal e o mágico, fixos na porta ao fundo do corredor. Sirius deu de ombros para Tonks, a ligeira sensação que já a ouvira fazer essa pergunta, sacou a varinha e andou em direção a Moody. _

_**And now my bitter hands **__  
E agora minhas amargas mãos  
__**Chafe beneath the clouds **__  
Arranham-se tentando alcançar as nuvens  
__**Of what was everything? **__  
O que era tudo? _

Andrômeda andava apressada pelo corredor do elfos decapitados _"Coisa nojenta..." _quando trombou em alguém que vinha em sentido contrário.

- Presta atenção... – seus olhos recaíram sobre o primo mais novo – Sirius?! ,br  
Ele bateu levemente no ombro da prima.

- Desculpa Andie, eu...

- Você está indo embora? – ela perguntou, os olhos fixos no malão que o primo vinha arrastando – Mas agora é o casamento da Bel...

- É, é, eu sei. Eu não tenho mais nada para fazer aqui.

- Sei – Andie disse. Ela também pensava nisso, desde que conhecera Ted Tonks. Voltou a observar o primo, ele estava agitado, tenso – Tudo certo?

- É clar... – ele começou, então parou. Já que ia embora devia explicações a pelo menos uma pessoa – Ah, na verdade, não.

A moça sorriu, então sentou em um banco de madeira nobre encostado na parede do corredor.

- Tente contar. Depois eu vejo se "deixo" você ir embora.

- Na verdade... Aconteceu agora pouco...

--§§§--

- O que está fazendo aqui? – entre a raiva e a incredulidade, Bellatrix encarava o rapaz que aparecera de repente na sacada da biblioteca. Nem no dia do seu casamento podia ter uns segundos de sossego?

- Bonito vestido de noiva – Sirius comentou, observando atentamente a prima. Ela ficava muito bem vestida com longas sedas roxas – Mas não deveria ser branco?

- Se você veio para dizer isso...

- Na verdade, não. Vim te perguntar uma coisa.

- Fale logo e vá embora. – ela disse, secamente.

- Eu quero saber por que você está me ignorando desde que nós...

Bella interrompeu o primo, ainda encarando-o.

- Quer mesmo saber? – ela perguntou, a mão direita pousada sobre a manga comprida do braço esquerdo do vestido. – Lembra que no dia seguinte você foi visitar seus _amiguinhos_?

- Bella?

- Pois bem... Eu fui fazer outras visitas. – desnudou o braço, mostrando uma mancha escura e inchada um palmo acima do pulso. Sirius observou atentamente, uma tatuagem, caveira e serpente.  
Sirius abriu ligeiramente os lábios. Encarou Bella, um brilho desesperado no olhar, como se esperasse que ela desmentisse o significado do que estava vendo. Mas ela simplesmente sorriu, deu a ele seu último sorriso verdadeiro, então ficou novamente séria e cobriu a Marca. O vento soprou por entre seus cabelos negros, como se a noite estivesse escondida entre eles, começou a escurecer.

- Sabe Bella... – ele disse, enquanto ela deixava a sacada em passos lentos, quase do mesmo jeito que fizeram na noite do baile – da próxima vez que eu te encontrar... – ela atravessou a porta, em direção à sóbria cerimônia marcada desde que era somente uma criança – Seremos inimigos.

_**All the pictures have **__  
Todas as imagens  
__**All been washed in black, **__  
Banhadas em negro  
__**Tattooed everything **__  
Tatoando tudo _

"Logo acima mais duas portas abriram com um estrondo, e mais cinco pessoas entraram na sala: Sirius, Lupin, Moody, Tonks e Kigsley.

Malfoy virou, e levantou sua varinha, mas Tonks já havia lançado um forte feitiço na direção dele. ... Os Comensais da Morte estavam totalmente detraídos por causa da aparição dos membros da Ordem, que agora lançavam feitiços para cima deles, descendo muito rápido pela câmara." OdF

_Sirius procurou o afilhado com os olhos. Harry estava na escadaria, do outro lado do salão, junto de um garoto gordinho. Sirius respirou aliviado, o afilhado estava bem. Quando Snape contara que Harry e os outros tinham ido ao ministério... Melhor nem pensar. Então um feitiço passou a centímetros de seu ouvido esquerdo. _

_- Desgraçado! – Sirius investiu contra o comensal mais próximo. Era o que estava querendo há meses... Uma boa briga. __  
_

_**Oh and twisted thoughts that spin 'round my head **__  
Esses pensamentos confusos que giram através da minha mente  
__**I'm spinning, oh, I'm spinning **__  
Girando, girando…  
__**How quick the sun can drop away**__  
Tão rápido quanto o sol pode cair _

- Ali! – os aurores correram em direção a esquina que o rapaz acabara de dobrar. Tinham que alcançá-lo... O assassino Black! Além de ter entregue o esconderijo dos amigos ao se chefe, o tal Lord das Trevas, tinha acabado de explodir um rua inteira e junto com ela, doze trouxas e um bruxo, também seu amigo de escola.

"Um ato horrível" era o que toda a comunidade bruxa dizia, mas também... Alguém já conhecera algum Black que não fosse desencaminhado? Aquela história do rapaz ter sido grifinório não enganava ninguém. Imagine! Delatar James e Lílian, justo agora que o filho deles nascera! E depois o Petigreew! Pobre garoto... A mãe dele estava desconsolada! Como se enganavam...

Sirius arquejou, não agüentava mais fugir. Se sentia estúpido por ter deixado Pedro fugir. Aquele rato maldito! Como nunca desconfiara? Arquejou mais uma vez, tentando reunir forças para aparatar, ou pelo menos, transformar-se em cachorro.

Podia ouvir o aurores se aproximando. Por que não se entregava de uma vez? Resistência não era o comportamento de um inocente. Apertou a varinha com mais força, até sentir os nós dos dedos doerem.

_Blacks não se entregam._

Os aurores fecharam a rua. Não conseguia pensar nenhum lugar para fugir. Encurralado.

_Blacks não se entregam!!_

Por que tinha que lembrar da maldita família e seus lemas estúpidos? Por que tinha que concordar?! Por que sabia que ia se arrepender gravemente de tudo isso?

- Black, você está cercado! Jogue a varinha...

_Não mesmo... _

_**And now my bitter hands **__  
Agora minhas amargas mãos  
__**Cradle broken glass **__  
Seguram vidros quebrados  
__**Of what was everything?**__  
O que era tudo?_

_Profeta Diário...Agosto de 1981 _

_O suspeito comensal da Morte, Sirius Black, 22 anos, foi condenado a prisão perpétua em Azkaban por alta-traição e assassinato. De acordo com seus captores, depois de uma fuga desesperada, foram necessários cinco aurores para prender o rapaz, que parecia fora de si e resistia bravamente ás tentativas de prisão. Depois de preso, o rapaz afirmou que era "inocente e que tomaria Veritasserium se fosse necessário" Mesmo assim recusa admitir envolvimento com o recente sumiço de Frank e Alice Longbottom, conhecido casal de aurores._

--§§§--

"Harry viu Sirius lutando com um Comensal a uns dez metros; Kingsley estava lutando com dois ao mesmo tempo; Tonks continuava no meio da escadaria, lançando feitiços em Bellatrix" .OdF.

_Estávamos quase conseguindo a profecia... Quase!_ – era o que Bellatrix pensava, quando, raiva latejando em seus ouvidos, aqueles outros bruxos invadiram o deptº de Mistérios. Espumando, correu para lutar com o bruxo mais próximo. Parecia uma garota, um pouco mais velha que o bebezinho Potter e os outros nojentinhos.  
_Andrômeda?_ Não, impossível! Muito parecida... De qualquer forma ia acabar com ela!

Sempre resolvera seus problemas sozinha e de uma mesma maneira... Acabando com eles!

_**All the pictures have **__  
Todas as imagens  
__**All been washed in black, **__  
Banhadas em negro  
__**Tattooed everything **__  
Tatoando tudo _

Bellatrix afastou-se muito rápido da porta branca da biblioteca. Estava com raiva de Sirius. Por que ele insistia em algo que... Sequer existira! Bella tropeçou no carpete e apoiou-se no corrimão. Mas agora estava feito. Ele vira a marca, se daria por vencido, iria embora. _Não quero vê-lo nunca mais. _Nunca... Tempo demais para se ter certeza... Suspirou e desceu as escadas. Lestrange a esperava, um falso sorriso galante em seu rosto.

- Não sabe como ansiava por esse dia, Bellatrix...

A marca no antebraço esquerdo da garota latejou _dolorosamente_. Um sorriso irônico, mortiço, esboçou-se em seus lábios.

_Blacks não se entregam... Sobem na forca por conta própria. _

_**All the love gone bad **__  
Todo amor tornou-se mal  
__**Turned my world to black **__  
Tornou meu mundo negro  
__**Tattooed all I see, all that I am, all I'll be...**__  
Tatoando tudo que vejo, que sou, que serei… _


	3. Terceiro

_- Fácil... - Sirius murmurou a si mesmo, quando derrubou o comensal que tentava azará-lo. Chegou a achar que os anos em Azkaban tinham-lhe feito perder a prática, mas simplesmente alguns feitiços bastavam para derrubar o adversário. Fácil? Ou lutava com mais fúria, como se não houvesse o que perder? Só sabia que precisava de um adversário a altura, que também não se importasse. Riu de si mesmo.  
Viu um dos comensais indo em direção ao afilhado. Era aquele tal de Dolohov. Ia ser tão rápido que chegava a ficar sem graça. _

"Sirius tinha aparecido de algum lugar e atingiu Dolohov com o ombro, o mandando, voando para outro lado. A profecia voou da ponta dos dedos de Harry novamente, mas ele conseguiu segurá-la. Agora Sirius e Dolohov lutavam, suas varinhas relampejando como espadas, faíscas saltando da ponta delas. Dolohov puxou sua varinha para trás, para fazer o mesmo feitiço que ele usou contra Harry e Hermione.

Pulando, Harry gritou: _'Petrificus Totalus!'_. Novamente, os braços e pernas de Dolohov uniram-se ao seu corpo e ele inclinou-se para trás, caindo de costas com uma batida.

- Muito bom! - gritou Sirius, empurrando a cabeça de Harry para baixo, no mesmo momento que um par de feitiços voaram na direção deles - Agora eu quero que você saia...

Os dois desviaram novamente; um jato de luz verde errou Sirius por pouco." .OdF.

_Os olhos aguçados do homem procuraram a fonte do feitiço. Uma onda de calor tomou cada centímetro do seu corpo quando ele viu uma nuvem de cabelos negros passar veloz por uma Tonks desacordada. Ela estava mesmo lá... Bellatrix e o maldito perfume encantado que nem Azkaban fora capaz de tomar. Sirius ouviu a própria voz, muito rouca, gritar para que Harry pegar a profecia, Neville e correr._

Sem ver se o afilhado o obedecera, lançou-se em direção á mulher comensal, seus olhos faiscando numa fúria silenciosa.  


_**I watched you change**__  
Vi você mudar  
__**Into a fly**__  
Tornar-se um inseto  
__**I looked away**__  
Observei longamente  
__**You were on fire**__  
Você estava em chamas_

- Priminho… - os lábios de Bellatrix contraíram-se, mas seus olhos estavam bem abertos, brilhando desvairados, acompanhando a movimentação ágil de Sirius. – A quanto tempo...

- Mais de quinze anos, se eu não estou errado – Sirius disse e investiu contra ela.

Bellatrix desviou com elegância e encarou novamente o homem defronte a si, avaliando-o.

- Creio que não veio para me atira ironias, não é _priminho_? – Bella lançou um feitiço, mas Sirius já aguardava. A mulher refez-se rápido do contra-feitiço, então continuou a falar, forçando uma vozinha aguda e irritante – Veio para salvar o bebezinho Potter... Antes que a Belinha má acabasse com ele.

Sirius riu e desviou de mais um feitiço.

- Ainda fala assim? Achei que tivesse onze anos da última vez que...

- Cala a boca!

Bellatrix investiu contra Sirius, pensando em todas as maldições que conhecia. Queria matá-lo. Queria fazê-lo desaparecer e mandar com ele qualquer lembrança de sua vida anterior. _Destrua o que te enfraquece _A voz fria de seu mestre ecoava em seus ouvidos, lembrando-a das lições de quando era ainda uma adolescente...

_**I watched a change in you **__  
Vi uma mudança em você  
__**It's like you never had wings**__  
Como se jamais tivesse tido asas_

- E nunca vacile! – o mestre completou secamente.

- E se o inimigo for alguém que... – a garota calou-se, evitando os olhos do mestre, ciente que dissera uma bobagem. Estavam ambos parados em frente a um prédio trouxa que ardia em chamas. Sentiu-o tentando ler sua mente, tateando em suas memórias. Não sabia ao certo se isso a incomodava ou... Achou melhor fazer-se indiferente. Após um silêncio momentâneo o mestre voltou a falar, tão frio quanto antes:

- Escute Bella, não deixe que esses sentimentos tolos a façam ter dúvidas, pois isso lhe torna fraca. Você não deve ser fraca... Se não... Você perecerá. Como esses sangues-ruins no prédio. Quer isso para você Bella?

- Não, milord – ela respondeu prontamente.

- Ótimo! – disse o mestre, sem altar nem um tom a voz vazia de qualquer emoção – Mas ainda assim você pensa no seu passado.

- Eu...

- Quieta Bella! Vou te ensinar a melhor forma de esquecer... _Crucio! _

_**And you feel so alive **__  
E sente-se tão viva_

_Ofegantes, Sirius e Bellatrix afastaram as varinhas, um avaliando o outro. Os olhos escuros de Bella faiscavam de forma desvairada, suspendendo o olhar vazio que o primo lhe lançava._

- Você mudou Sirius... – ela começou a dizer – Antes... Logo antes de você juntar-se à ralé... Lembra?

- Lembro sim Bella... Como se fosse ontem. – Sirius resolveu não deixar que ela fizesse esse jogo de lembranças incomodas. Avançou em direção à oponente. De certa forma, não mentira a ela... 

_**I've watched you change**__  
Vi você mudar_

- Não é possível!

- Bom, parece que foi possível sim – disse Alphard, apassivador, enquanto tentava fazer a cunhada sentar-se e beber uma boa dose de conhaque.

- Nunca antes... – Cassiopéia balbuciava, os olhos saltando das órbitas fortemente pintadas com lápis negro. Em suas unhas afiadas em forma de garras estava um pedaço de pergaminho amarrotado – Eu devia ter te mandado para Durmstrang!

Ela falava com um garoto encolhido no fundo da sala de Dumbledore. Era o primeiro ano de Sirius em Hogwarts e sua mãe tivera uma síncope nervosa ao saber que o filho fora selecionado para a Grifinória, um insulto para uma família que pertencera majoritariamente à Sonserina, casa rival da primeira.

- E por acaso foi culpa minha as decisões daquele chapéu estúpido? – o garoto protestou, o rosto coberto de lágrimas silenciosas - Você acha que eu gosto de estar com um monte de mestiços imundos?

- Não fale assim, Sirius! – Alphard repreendeu o sobrinho. Então voltou-se para a bruxa espumando numa poltrona – E _você_ deveria orgulhar-se que seu filho está na escola e não criticá-lo por não estar na casa que você queria!

A mulher bufou, seus lábios finos contraídos num esgar de rancor. Levantou-se lentamente, sem nem sequer dar uma olhada no filho, então caminhou até a porta – Sabe de uma coisa? Eu só tenho um filho agora, o Régulo! Com licença! – saiu imponente da sala do diretor, onde tinham sido deixados para discutir o assunto.

Abriu a porta. Havia alguém ouvindo a conversa.

- Ah, Bellatrix! – Cassiopéia sorriu falsamente para a sobrinha – Essa mocinha sim, é honrada! Sonserina, não é, querida?

Bellatrix afirmou positivamente, os cabelos negros agitando-se ao longo do rosto.

- Que tal me mostrar a escola? – Cassiopéia agarrou a sobrinha pelo pulso. Bella lançou um olhar desesperado ao primo e ao tio, mas a Srª. Black foi mais rápida, arrastando-a para longe o mais rápido possível.

_**You change**__  
Você muda_

_O único detalhe... – Sirius deslizou para longe de um série de encantamentos – É que você se apóia em lembranças infantis!_

- Sai do meu caminho Sirius! – Agora Bellatrix lançou um olhar rápido na direção de Harry, como se certificasse que a profecia ainda estava com o garoto. Traçou um plano rápido: derrubar Sirius, pegar a profecia e entregá-la ao mestre. Toda a glória e não teria mais que se preocupar com o passado.

--§§§--

- Estava te procurando! – disse uma voz suave próxima ao ouvido de Bellatrix

Entorpecida pela iluminação excessiva do baile, Bella sentiu os dedos de Lestrange entrelaçarem-se com os seus. Deixou que ele a conduzisse para o meio do salão, como se corpo e mente tivessem movimentações separadas. Só poderia ser assim, ainda mais quando ouviu um sussurro rouco lhe dizer:

- Amanhã, terá sua glória.

- Terei... – ela respondeu, um tremor furioso atravessando seu corpo.

"- Você não vai obedecer, vai?"

Uma dúvida. A "valsa estática" não saia de sua mente, lhe incomodando, fazendo-a _vacilar_...

_**I took you home**__  
Te levei para casa  
__**Set you on the glass**__  
Te prendi em um vidro  
__**I pulled off your wings **__  
Cortei suas asas_

- Me tire, então! – Sirius desafiou a mulher que mirava entre os olhos dele. – Vamos, faça o que você sabe de melhor!

- Para...!

_**Then I laughed **__  
Então eu ri_

- É tudo que você consegue, Belinha? Olha o que você fez a si mesma! Louca e patética!

_**I watched a change in you **__  
Vi uma mudança em você  
__**It's like you never had wings**__  
Como se jamais tivesse tido asas_

Agora Sirius e Bellatrix encaravam-se, ambos lívidos de fúria. Estavam sobre o estrado que cobria o poço do véu onde vagavam as almas dos condenados. Um palco perfeito: até mesmo o sussurro quase mudo dos fantasmas parecia fazer sentido ao olhar que lançavam um ao outro.

- É uma pena, Sirius Black... Que você seja tão louco e patético quanto eu.

_**Now you feel so alive**__  
Agora sente-se tão viva  
__**I watched you change**__  
Eu vi você mudar _

Sirius aproximou-se o máximo que pode, então sussurrou:

- Não se preocupe, você é bem pior.

_**I look at the cross**__  
Eu olho a cruz  
__**And I look away**__  
E olho ao redor  
__**Give you the gun**__  
Te dei a arma  
__**Blow me away **__  
Sopre-me para longe_

"Somente mais uma dupla estava lutando, aparentemente, inconsciente da chegada de Dumbledore. Harry viu Sirius desviar do jato de luz vermelha de Bellatrix: ele estava rindo dela.

- Vamos lá! Você pode fazer melhor que isso! - ele gritou, sua voz ecoando pelo salão cavernoso.

O segundo jato de luz o acertou diretamente no peito." .OdF.

Como se fosse um filme em câmera lenta Bellatrix viu o corpo de Sirius curvar-se em um arco gracioso e cair através do véu. Antes que sumisse, os olhos dele buscaram os dela uma última vez.

_Te perdôo. _

_**I've watched you change **__  
Vi você mudar_

_Não..._

_**And you feel alive **__  
E você sente-se viva_

Bellatrix afastou-se do véu. Um turbilhão de imagens girando sobre seus olhos. Respirou, ofegou _Saia daí!_ Por que suas pernas relutavam em obedecer? _Nunca vacile!_ Estava no saguão, a saída era logo ali.Viu de esguelha o garoto Potter se aproximar, correndo atrás dela, querendo vingança... _Ótimo!_

_**You change... **__  
Você muda_

_Na tumba dormem os mistérios de ambos;  
Da morte o negro véu não há erguê-lo!  
Romance obscuro de paixões ignotas,  
Poema d'esperança e desventura,  
Quando a aurora mais bela os encantava,  
Talvez rompeu-se no sepulcro deles!  
Não pode o bardo revelar segredos  
Que levaram ao céu as ternas sombras:  
Desfolha apenas nessas frontes puras  
Da extrema inspiração as flores murchas... _  
_Álvares de Azevedo_


	4. Quarto

_Duas crianças deitadas na relva alta de uma colina, observavam a abóboda celeste exibir sua infinitude estrelar. O vento soprava levemente, produzindo um assobio fantasmagórico, entremeado pelo canto dos seres notívagos._

O garotinho bocejou e apertou a mão de sua pequena companheira:

- Olhe lá - ele disse - Aquela estrela ali... sabe quem é?

- Não - a outra respondeu, esboçando um mínimo de curiosidade.

- É você - explicou o menino, lampreiro - E aquela outra ali sou eu!

A menininha nada disse, apenas suspirou e piscou os olhos sombrios, de longas pestanas caídas. O menininho insistiu:

- Cada um de nós é uma estrela... E as nossas estão entre as mais brilhantes, sabia?

- É claro que eu sei - ela falou de repente - e aposto que você sabe o que acontece quando morremos.

- O que? - o garoto virou o rosto, para encará-la.

A menina também virou o rosto. Os narizes de ambos estavam quase colados de tão próximos. Ela sussurrou, como se não quisesse que os grilos entreouvissem a conversa:

- Elas se apagam... E caem.

O menino piscou duas vezes antes de voltar a olhar o céu e murmurar uma resposta.

- Duvido.  


Cabelos negros, outrora lustrosos como a noite serena, passaram esvoaçando por duas portas. A dona dos cabelos, uma mulher de porte tão altivo quanto arrogante, muito absorta estava com assuntos mundanos e obscuros, que nem notou a raridade da noite sobre ela.

Se tivesse olhado para o céu, um segundo que fosse, notaria que certa suposição, algo sobre _apagar e cair_, estava errado. A mais brilhante daquelas luzinhas suspensas irradiava como jamais...

**FIM**


End file.
